fantasybestiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Human (Dungeons
Humans in Toril are widespread, can be found in most regions and, in general, are fierce and disagreeable, which can sometimes lead certain other races to view them with contempt. They are renowned for their diversity and ambition, and although they lack specialization, they can excel in many areas. History The origin of humanity is something yet unknown. Although the Tel-quessir can claim the primal war between Corellon and Gruumsh for their heritage and the dwarves claim to have been forged from the rocks of Abeir-Toril itself, humans have no unifying creation myth. However, they are certainly an ancient race, having originated since before written records exist and they are frequently considered one of the creator races. More confusing yet is that, while humans indeed are native to Toril they have been found on other worlds as well, with the Mulani standing out as an example of human immigrants to Toril. Regardless of their precise origins, humans have been undeniably successful. While hardly the only dominant race of Toril, humans are one of them and the most recent to obtain dominance. In spite of this strength, or perhaps because of it, humanity is an eternally fractured and divided race, broken up into over a dozen ethnic offshoots. It is believed that this is in part because humanity, unlike most other races, did not emerge as a whole but rather in several places at once, thereby resulting in its diversity. Human ethnic groups , Tethyrian, Damaran, Mulan, Illuskan, Rashemi, and Chondathan.]] While there are no natural human subraces, planetouched subspecies of humans have arisen in the Realms. These include the aasimars, genasi, and tieflings. There is also great ethnic diversity between humans in different regions. The following are the most prevalent and largest ethnic groups to be found in Faerûn at this time. These are by far the most common ethnicities to be found within the Heartlands. *'Calishites''' *[[Chondathan|'Chondathans']] *[[Damaran|'Damarans']] *[[Illuskan|'Illuskans']] *[[Mulan|'Mulan']] *[[Rashemi|'Rashemi']] *[[Tethyrian|'Tethyrians']] Minor ethnic groups The following are ethnic groups which are either small in number, or who are most commonly found in lands far from Faerûn’s heartlands. In their own distinct regions, they may very well be the major local ethnic people. * Arkaiun * Bedine * Chultans * Durpari * Ffolk * Gurs * Halruaans * Imaskari * Itzas * Lantanna * Mazticans * Nars * Netherese * Nubari * Raumvirans * Shaarans * Shou * Sossrim * Talfir * Tashalans * Tuigan * Turami * Ulutiuns * Vaasans Related races Humans are kin to many races, such as githyanki, githzerai and Imaskari. Additionally, humans have bred outside their race many times, resulting in the various half-human races like half-elves and half-orcs as well as planetouched such as tieflings. Trivia & Notes (None) Credits *The content of this article is directly from Forgotten Realms Wiki. The original article can be viewed here. *The artwork on the article is official and all credit goes to the Wizards of the Coasts and/or their affiliates. Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Humanoids